


Pride and Prejudice

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 这是一条举世公认的真理：一个富裕的独身阿尔法必然正亟待着要寻找一位欧米茄，反之亦然。在初次踏入一个新的交际圈时，即便这样一名阿尔法或欧米茄的具体声誉仍未能得到认可，但毋需猜疑，他或她肯定已经被这个交际圈中的其他人认定为自己未婚子女的未来配偶了。





	Pride and Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> 一般不在文里加副cp，这里剧情需要会有wondersteve，没有考究，是沙雕文学

这是一条举世公认的真理：一个富裕的独身阿尔法必然正亟待着要寻找一位欧米茄，反之亦然。在初次踏入一个新的交际圈时，即便这样一名阿尔法或欧米茄的具体声誉仍未能得到认可，但毋需猜疑，他或她肯定已经被这个交际圈中的其他人认定为自己未婚子女的未来配偶了。

 *

傍晚时的勃朗大宅热闹非凡，推门而入便是轻快的琴声在空中浮动起舞，到处都是面露喜色的人们，脸蛋一个个都被酒熏得泛红，唇边泛着刚吃过烤鹅的油光，在欢声笑语中勾着彼此的手肘跳着舞，交换着意味深长的眼神与隐晦的窃窃私语，氛围甜蜜又轻快。

匆忙扫视过人群，克拉克一眼就找到了自己的朋友，立刻跻身凑过去，嘴边已经酝酿好一个诚意十足的致歉。

“你迟到了。”史蒂夫没给他开口的机会，他用力抓住克拉克的手臂，脸对着舞池的另一边，“我知道你不喜欢这种舞会，伙计，但你不能总是这样。”

“抱歉，训练耽误了一会儿。”这和克拉克准备好的致歉不大一样，但那就是史蒂夫抢先开口的后果。他耸耸肩，然后问：“你在看谁？”

“你答应会参加这次舞会，所以我才会和莲恩小姐一起等你。顺带一提我们相聊甚欢，她和我说了不少你的童年趣事。”史蒂夫接着说下去，看起来完全没听见克拉克的话，两眼看着别的方向，“但那不是重点，重点是你迟到了整整半场，而现在所有的欧米茄都已经在舞池里了，和其他不是我们的人在跳舞。”

“等等，路易斯在哪儿？她和你说了什么？”克拉克问到一半就摇了摇头，然后沉沉叹了口气，事实上，他完全能想象到自己的童年好友都说了什么。“我得向她道歉，然后她得向我道歉。”他喃喃道。

没有回答。克拉克耐心的等了一会儿，但仍然没有回答。于是他挑起眉毛，加重语气道：“说真的，史蒂夫，你究竟在看谁？”

“什么？喔。”史蒂夫像是这才听到声音似的飞快扫了他一眼，然后忽然兴致高昂的扯着他转了个身，让克拉克转向自己面对的那个方向，他大声叹息起来，语调里满是迷醉：“她，我在看她。”

那是名身着红色长裙的女士，深色长发盘在头顶，露出深邃的五官，看起来气质高贵但不乏活泼。她正在和这场舞会的举办者勃朗先生交谈，时而抿嘴一笑的样子很是动人。

“非常美丽，而且还不在舞池里。”克拉克点点头，客观的评价，“为什么不去邀请她？”

“你在开玩笑，克拉克，那是戴安娜·普林斯女士，你不知道她？”史蒂夫猛地回头看向他的朋友，表情写满了不可置信，“她和她的朋友上周刚从哥谭过来，租下了湖边的那座避暑大宅，她是上流交际圈里相当出名的贵族，也是一名女性阿尔法。”

“喔，”克拉克愣了一下，他没想到那名看起来那么平易近人的女士也是一名贵族，“好吧。”

他对这类事向来了解不多，其他人在讨论的时候他总会假装自己在听，实际上却神游在外。这其中也是有原因的，在营队里，有些出身上等的阿尔法军官常用卑劣的手段欺压同性别的普通阶层的士兵，认为他们缺乏良好教育，又持有男性阿尔法天生的暴烈秉性，因此需要加倍的‘严加管教’，经常无故加重他们的训练，克扣军款和假期，甚至是利用手段阻止他们的军衔提升。

而真正的事实再简单不过：他们看不起身份低于自己的人，且认为打压他人是自己与生俱来的权利。克拉克身边的人和他自己都受过这类所谓的‘教育’，在这些贵族子弟手下吃了不少苦头。拿最简单的例子来说，要不是这次营队返程选择驻扎在了斯莫维尔，克拉克怀疑自己今年也不能回家了，所以饶是他平时脾气再和蔼可亲，也难免会在面对贵族时心存芥蒂。

他沉默了一会儿，顺着史蒂夫的视线再次看向那位普林斯女士，勃朗先生正在向她介绍他们的一名上级军官，也是那种贵族阿尔法中的一员，从那副殷切的态度来看，显然普林斯女士的阶级远超于他，但这时候她露出的笑容只流于表面，看起来纯粹是在客套，神色冷漠，还有点儿嫌恶，说到最后的时候，她干脆唰的打开扇子去遮住了半边脸。

那副表情明显到让舞厅另一头的克拉克都能看的一清二楚，年轻士兵赶紧咳嗽两声掩盖住自己险些脱口而出的大笑，心中顿时对这名贵族女士生起了好感。

他凑过去拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“她还是独身吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫心不在焉的望了他一眼，接着又再次看向已经离开另外两人，踱步去房间另一头的普林斯小姐，他可怜的朋友显然已经被这名女士彻底迷住了眼睛，嘴里含糊不清的回答：“是的，没错，她仍然完美的独身。”

克拉克忍俊不禁的抿起嘴，“那就去邀她跳一支舞。”

“你铁定是在开玩笑。”史蒂夫摇摇头，双眼仍然跟随着普林斯小姐的身影，语气失落却带着向往，“她是个贵族还是名阿尔法，以防你忘了我是谁，肯特先生，我是个平民而且也是个阿尔法，这无论如何都行不通。”

“老天啊，就只是一支舞而已，特雷夫先生，又不是叫你现在就去向她求婚。”克拉克匪夷所思的瞪着他，感觉又好气又好笑，“你平时被要求加倍负重训练时的骨气都到哪儿去了？”

“那完全是两码事。还有你能别提求婚吗？对我的心脏很不好。”

“继续在这儿傻站着幻想你们的婚礼才是对你的心脏不好。”克拉克毫不客气的说，然后赶在他的朋友能出口抗议前往他的后背上忽然推了一把，看着史蒂夫踉跄的跌向普林斯小姐的方向，引起了那名女士好奇的侧目。

“这是为了我俩都好，伙计。”面对史蒂夫的怒目瞪视，年轻士兵只是咧嘴一笑，“现在快点过去和她打个招呼，你的好女士正在看你呢。”

 

 

勃朗先生和肯特一家是旧识，那位老先生倒不是那种自视甚高的贵族阿尔法，这或多或少和他的爵位不高有关，斯莫维尔又是个小郡，地广人稀，家家户户世代都认识，相处起来也少有隔阂，在离乡入伍前克拉克常常在自己妈妈的吩咐下去他们家的大宅帮忙做事，时不时还要陪伴他们家刚入交际圈的子女去参加舞会，勃朗先生自己虽然是个阿尔法，但膝下子女三人都是欧米茄，只有从大都会寄养在这儿的养女路易斯·莲恩小姐一人是普通贝塔，性格脾气也与其他人不大一样，天生自带一种与贵族截然不同的傲气，行事风风火火但心地善良，克拉克在朝夕相处间与她产生了可贵的友情，因此在军中也时常与她通信。

这次好不容易得以回家，克拉克一早就拜访过勃朗大宅，再三承诺他会出席他们要为营队举办的舞会。一想到自己被训练拖拉迟到了半场就从史蒂夫那儿落得了一统好说，他完全不敢想路易斯要怎样挖苦自己，或是更糟，那名好女士肯定要为他在军队里受到的待遇打抱不平。这也是他们这么合得来的一个重要原因：尽管出生良好，但莲恩小姐和克拉克一样都不认可这种不讲理的阶级分化风气，除此之外，她也不赞同当前的第二性别阶级制度，时常匿名投稿当地和大都会的报社，写些或是直白抨击或是隐喻反讽的文章，而在克拉克还在斯莫维尔的时候，这些稿件通常都是由他校读的。

想必她这次坚持要克拉克来参加舞会，除了叙旧以外也是想要趁机分享自己的新作，克拉克对此也很是期待，他一直认为自己当初如果没有入伍的话，那他铁定会想要成为一名作家，如今看来虽然他的梦想已经无法实现，但他至少能够帮助他的好友圆梦。

 

从远处看了一会儿史蒂夫与普林斯女士的互动，除了起先有些磕磕绊绊之外，两人一如他猜测的那样相聊甚欢，后来反倒是那位贵族小姐脸上泛红，几次暗示的看向舞池无果，干脆一把拉着史蒂夫就开始往那个方向走，那画面让克拉克忍俊不禁的摇摇头，放下心来后便开始满屋寻找起自己的另一位朋友。

一番搜索之后，他看见路易斯已经在池中和她的一位表亲跳舞，于是便退到后方去耐心等待，期间又一次随意的环视过人群。在场的尽是营队里的士兵或乡民，基本都是他认识的人，时不时和他点头致意，走过来交谈寒暄一番，但也有一些克拉克认不出的生疏面孔，想必就是史蒂夫先前说的从哥谭来的那些人。其中有一个人跃入了他的眼帘，瞬间便夺走了年轻士兵的所有注意力。

那是个男性欧米茄，约莫三十岁上下，一席看不出身份的黑色礼服，身型高大挺拔，他没有和任何人交谈，正漫不经心的打量着舞池中的人群，似乎对眼前场景感到索然无味，嘴角批判性的下耷着，神色冷淡，让那副轮廓温柔漂亮的眼睛都显得刻薄起来。

他们在无意间对上了视线，克拉克正着迷的盯着对方，这下直接被那双棕色眼睛抓了个正着，片刻犹豫之后，他没有挪开视线，而是选择礼貌的颔了一下首。虽然他尚且不知道这个人是谁，但周围并没有看起来像是他的阿尔法的人，而一个未被标记的欧米茄绝不会独身参加这种舞会，除非他正是来寻找伴侣的。忽然间，克拉克感到自己的心跳加快，脸上和耳根都有些发热，他下意识的挺直后腰，试图让自己看起来更挺拔一些。

隔着几人的距离之外，欧米茄始终没有回礼，只是朝他眯了眯眼睛。接着，他扭过头去，放下手中的酒杯后便侧身从其他人边上绕开，健步如飞的走向大厅后方的楼梯。正在克拉克要沮丧的垮下肩膀时，那名欧米茄忽然回过头来，越过人群找到了年轻阿尔法的方向，然后向他抿唇一笑。

克拉克一愣，立刻迈步跟了上去。

 

对勃朗大宅的熟悉让寻找那位欧米茄的身影变得格外轻松，可供宾客使用的会客室都在三楼，但眼下所有人包括侍从都还在舞会中，因此整个楼层的门都是紧闭着的，只除了一间半掩着，克拉克还未来得及思考便任由冲动趋势自己推门而入，随即看到寻找的目标正依在露天阳台的扶手上，欧米茄在听到动静时侧头看了他一眼，但依然没有开口。

“抱歉，呃，这位先生。”克拉克向前迈出一步，听到自己的话语磕磕绊绊，恐怕不比先前史蒂夫的那副蠢样好到哪去，“我打扰到你了？”

“如果是那样，我在你推门的时候就会说出来，大兵。”对方的回答自信又坦然，表情似笑非笑。

接着，他转过来用肘弯靠在身后的扶手上，两腿交叠，向克拉克侧了侧头，“说起来，你为什么要跟我进来？”

这番话让克拉克浑身一僵，下意识的吞了一口唾沫，感到喉中干涸不已。这名欧米茄的嗓音比他的外表要柔软，用词和语调更是轻佻，和一些名声不佳、总爱往阿尔法们身上主动粘的欧米茄们如出一辙，但换做是这个人在做出这类暗示的时候，克拉克却发现自己无法一如既往的对此感到抗拒，反而在腹中腾升起了一股异样的情欲。这和对方那副似乎与生俱来的高贵姿态有关，哪怕真的是那种贵族阿尔法找来的陪玩，想必他也是最昂贵的那一个。

“我……我没在这里见过你，先生。你是和普林斯小姐的一起来的吗？”

欧米茄状似思考了一会儿，然后冲他抿唇笑了笑，“你可以那么说。”

那副暧昧的表情让克拉克瞬间升起一股立刻下楼去把史蒂夫从舞池里拉出来的冲动，他用力咳嗽了一声，心中无比懊悔自己先前潦草的支持。他的朋友对那位贵族小姐一见钟情是显而易见的事，而基于对方在面对自己不喜欢的上级时的态度，克拉克对她也心生赞同，可现在想来，那完全有可能只是因为对方的献媚姿态惹人生厌，而不是因为她本人就没有贵族阿尔夫特有的纨绔秉性。想到这里，克拉克皱起眉，扭头看向刚刚被自己阖上的门扉，心中的不安与愧疚感愈发强烈。

“抱歉，先生，我有些事需要处理，这里暂且先向你告辞。”他礼貌的点点头，迈步走向门口，但在手指能触及到把手之前，欧米茄叫住了他。

“等等，大兵。”

克拉克侧头回视，恰好看到对方起身走向自己，屋内没有点灯，唯一的光亮来自阳台外的月色与下方花园中的灯火，那些朦胧的光笼罩在欧米茄挺拔的身姿上，令人无法挪开视线，克拉克只能张大眼睛看着他稳步走到自己跟前来，距离远超出礼仪允许的距离，他甚至能嗅到那股显然属于对方的醇酒般的香味，不同于其他欧米茄，他的气息并不香甜亦不柔软，反而凛然辛辣如同利刃，直直突入年轻阿尔法的私人空间。克拉克仿佛被定在了原地，忽然间呼吸卡顿，心跳如雷，身体动弹不得。

“你还没有回答我刚才的问题。”欧米茄垂下眼眸望向他，那双眼睛中的棕色也如同醇酒一般浓郁，随着目光流动而泛起涟漪，他抬手覆上克拉克正握着把手的那只手背，掌心温热，指尖却是冰冷的。

在这样一双眼睛的注视下，克拉克张开嘴，但没有声音从中发出来。

欧米茄像是早有预料的冲他侧头一笑，再次倾身靠前，此时此刻两人鼻尖几乎相抵，能够感受到彼此的吐息，“你刚才跟我进来是想要做什么，大兵？”

 

要说与叫自己倾心对象的第一次的场合，克拉克与其他和他同龄的年轻人一样难免落入俗套的有过诸多幻想，但无论如何，这毫无疑问是他最意想不到的那一种。

做为两人中更年长，显然也是经验更丰富的那一个，这名欧米茄一直主导着克拉克的一举一动，先是教他如何不扯坏纽扣的解开层层裹住身体的繁复衣物，伴随着贴在阿尔法耳畔的低沉轻笑，接着又引导他来亲吻自己带有未被标记象征的皮质项圈的脖颈，那是他在整场性事中唯一拒绝褪去的束缚，克拉克在情欲中不止一次忍不住在上头阖紧了牙齿，头晕目眩的幻想那是对方散发着诱惑气息的腺体，而他的牙将在那片红肿的皮肤上咬出血来，烙下属于他的印记，将这个神秘的欧米茄永远的占为己有，这番本能的动作引得对方从喉中发出了又惊又怒的低吼，一番挣扎后便推搡着他直到颠覆两人的位置，然后自己骑了上来。

“别太过了，大兵。”欧米茄在喘息间警告道，垂落在额前的棕发往脸上投下阴影，加深了他眼眶周围的轮廓，冰冷的瞪视着身下年轻的阿尔法。那目光立刻叫克拉克清醒了过来，他惴惴不安的回视对方，这才意识到自己刚才的行为有多令人生畏，愧疚之下便立刻交出了期间一直在争夺的主动权。

他任由欧米茄跨到自己身上，居高临下的按压住他，神色近乎轻蔑的抿着嘴角，然后将一只手绕到背后去扶住克拉克的性器，缓缓沉腰坐了下去。在被那片湿润紧致裹住的瞬间，克拉克感到自己做为阿尔法的本能重新涌了出来，像猛兽般搏击冲撞着胸腔肋骨，叫嚣着要将这个欧米茄压下去再彻底打开，抹去他脸上那副纡尊降贵的高傲，告诉他究竟谁才是这里真正的掌权者。但这只是他的本能在说话，克拉克用力咬住后槽牙，双手在身侧捏成发颤的拳头，决意把这些可怕的野兽本性统统吞了回去。他还记得先前欧米茄在被自己叼住项圈时的神态，愤怒之余还有一丝一闪而过的恐慌，他想必很擅长隐藏自己的情绪，但克拉克比他更善于观察细节。

我不会强迫你，也绝不会伤害你。克拉克无声的默念着，没有把这句话说出来。他只是紧盯着欧米茄的面孔，心中再清楚这不过是一次露水姻缘，他来自第一眼的倾心和绅士对待未必能够打动对方，如果这个欧米茄真的是普林斯小姐的玩伴，那他身边必然还有更多更好的阿尔法人选，这时候说些酸巴巴的话出来只会破坏气氛。

但令人惊讶的是不知怎么的，欧米茄却好像读懂了克拉克未出口的话，他先是忽然张大了眼睛，垂头紧盯着他，表情惊诧又疑惑，再滑向狐疑。他半张开了嘴，像是要说些什么，但最终也没能说出来。欧米茄阖上眼睛不再看他，仰头从喉中漏出了一声嘶哑的呻吟，接着开始起伏身体，摆腰沉臀的吞吃着阿尔法的性器，他自己的正抵在小腹上，顶端溢着水，似乎光是这几下深入已经叫他难以忍耐。

克拉克着迷的看着他在自己身上自如的扭动，忍耐半响后还是试探的抚上对方压在他腰部两侧的大腿，在没有被拒绝时开始轻柔的推压着绷紧的腿根，直到逐渐滑上到那副凸起的胯骨上。

眼前的这一幕使从未经历过这样的情事的年轻阿尔法口干舌燥，他知道就在那两块骨骼之间的小小器官便是终点，欧米茄正用力下压着身躯，追逐着快感的同时也在将自己用力按在克拉克的性器上，他体内深处那块湿滑的软肉在接连的凶狠撞击下终于悄然打开，不情不愿的吮住了顶端。这一下似乎将欧米茄一直紧攥在手的自制力也一并撞散了架，年长的男人从喉咙中漏出一声痛苦的哀叫，身体忽然软下来，俯趴到了克拉克的胸口上去，两手在他耳畔紧捏成拳，用力的指关节都泛着白，阿尔法立刻搂住他，感到自己掌下肌肉结实的后背上满是冷汗，皮肤正微微的发着颤。

“你被弄疼了，天哪，抱歉，我现在就——”

克拉克焦急的担忧被一只手掌堵了回去，欧米茄略微弓起背脊，喘息着仰起头来看他，眉头依然紧紧皱着，但神色在恼火之余还有一丝无奈，他恶狠狠的瞪了阿尔法一眼，接着撤去手指，忽然偏头吻了上来。这感觉竟然比真正的交合更为美好，欧米茄的舌尖湿润微凉，灵巧的磨蹭着他的犬齿，又卷住他的舌头带进自己唇间贪婪吸吮，带出情色的水声和低吟，克拉克几乎迷失在另一片甘甜的柔软之中，接着却突然感到欧米茄找到了自己的双手，正牵引它们去覆盖住他的腰胯。

以在他下唇上近乎挑衅的一咬做为结束，欧米茄挣开克拉克想要追逐他的嘴唇的企图，在喘息间低声喃喃，“做你想做的，阿尔法，”顿了顿，他抬眼对上克拉克的视线，眼中流露出的情绪近乎示弱的苛责，又夹带着不容拒绝的要求，再次开口时，那副嗓音低沉嘶哑的与之前仿佛判若两人，“就这样把我彻底打开。”

克拉克张大嘴，双颊滚烫，下身热胀的发痛，他不可置信的看着眼前的这个欧米茄，好半天之后猛地翻身把他压到身下，紧抓住双腕交叠在头顶，紧盯着对方的双眼，搜索着任何慌乱或是不满，但这次欧米茄只是在被牵连到下半身时发出了一声闷哼，身体却逐渐放松下来，迎面对上克拉克的审视时，他只是面色平静的回视。

“我没关系，先生。”一番犹豫后，欧米茄轻声告诉他，显然已经猜到了克拉克的用意，神色像是有些被逗乐了，又像是被触动到，他浅笑一下，有真实的笑意渗入那双眼睛里。然后他温和的催促道，“请继续吧。”

这感觉非常奇妙，又无比自然。克拉克与这个神秘又古怪的欧米茄是第一次相遇，但彼此间却有种古怪的默契，就好像所有未被开口诉说出来的想法都能够得到理解，还可以理所当然的做出对方正想要得到的那个回应，仿佛他们生来便属于彼此。这种一拍即合看似美好，同时却也不真实到令人害怕。

克拉克不愿意再在这个问题上深想下去，于是收起心中汹涌的感受，俯身去含住欧米茄在半路便迎上来的嘴唇，重新开始摆动腰胯。这虽然是他第一次与欧米茄交合，但他好歹也是一名士兵，在营队里总会对这类事有所耳闻，知道自己这时候该做什么。他浅浅的试探进入了几次对方体内深处的那个豁口，感到第二层软肉立刻一拥而上将自己层层裹住，热切的咬紧顶端，又在他抽离时跟着追上来，来回摩擦着柱身，克拉克抵住对方的额头，感到自己的呼吸在变的愈发浑浊，于是探手去握住那根正夹在两人间的性器，随着插入的节奏套弄起来，这对欧米茄本人而言就像是恶意的折磨而非体恤，他倒抽了一口凉气，反手抓住垫在身下的衣物拉扯起来，双眼紧闭，眼角有些湿润。

自楼下渗入的舞曲换了一首又一首，他们在远处传来的动人琴声中沉默紧贴，身体交缠，交换着彼此的热度，克拉克感到自己的极限将至，他咬紧牙关吞下重新席卷而来的标记冲动，俯身去亲了亲欧米茄的眼角，然后便开始往外撤去，但在他能够彻底脱离前，对方忽然张开眼睛，涣散的视线重新聚集后，他抬手勾住克拉克的脖颈，同时两腿在他的腰背上绞合，将他重新拉了回来，性器一口气直撞进那个豁口里。

这一下的刺激过于强烈，克拉克惊诧的低吼了一声，一只手捏成拳后重重锤在欧米茄耳畔的地上才勉强控制住自己，而后者的喉结则在上下滚动个不停，像是勉强吞回了一声哀嚎。欧米茄的手有些发颤，捧起克拉克的脸颊后把他拉近过来，几次尝试后才完整的说出了一句：“……就射在里面。”他的额头上满是汗，脸色惨白，颧骨却病态的泛红，显然已经濒临崩塌，但他的眼神却异常强硬，用的也是命令的语调，“然后在我体内成结。”

“什么？但那样的话——”

“——我坚持。”欧米茄固执的重复，“是我坚持的，阿尔法。”

克拉克愣愣的看了他好一会儿，脸上神色辗转不定，最终他抿起嘴，未发一言，双眼却沉了下去，然后低头一口咬住对方的项圈。欧米茄毫无防备的闷哼一声，显然感受到了牙齿在自己颈侧两边危险的贴合，隔着皮革施予威胁的热度和无从错认的压力，他难耐的扭动着，两手卷进克拉克后脑的卷发里，像是要把他扯开又像是要把他压下来。年轻的阿尔法立刻用力握住他的腰胯将他固定在原位，接着发狠的向深处顶去。

高潮时刻，克拉克仍然用力咬着对方的项圈，感到那块皮料几乎无法抵挡自己的咬合力，仿佛已经能在舌尖上尝到那一丝醇酒的香味，而欧米茄在他开始胀大的性器上痉挛似的绞紧着，喉结像是被什么噎住似的上下滚动不停，从体内深处涌出的热潮一波波击打着性器的顶端，又被底部膨胀的结堵在里头，只能随着持续的轻柔抽插在肚子里发出晃荡的水声。

这是克拉克第一次在他人体内成结，因此持续的时间也不算长，他在这段期间里一直安抚的来回抚摸着欧米茄因为疼痛而绷紧的身体，那些结实饱满的肌肉仿佛对他的手掌有天然的吸引力，欧米茄本人则像是彻底脱力似的在他身下喘息着，偶尔漏出一两声从齿缝间挤出的痛哼，全程都拿手背盖住了面孔，这回哪怕是克拉克再三低声请求也没有放下。说实话，那幅模样就好像他也是第一次被阿尔法成结，这种与他的言辞外表截然不同的生涩反应叫年轻阿尔法心软不已。

最终两人得以分开的时候，克拉克格外注意没再伤害到已经过分肿胀的敏感内壁，小心翼翼的从欧米茄体内撤了出去。

“你……”他犹豫的开口，但立刻被打断了。

“请帮我把旁边的外套拿来。”欧米茄清了清嗓子，声音仍有些嘶哑的说。他在放下手后便没再看克拉克，从神态上来看，他似乎已经切回到了先前舞会中的那副拒人于千里之外的冷淡模样。

“劳驾，大兵，它就在你手边。”

克拉克一愣，然后又是恼怒又是无奈的瞪着他，他已经顺从对方的意思了一整晚，但不会是在这种时候。

“请先告诉我你的名字。”他顽固地说，在对方仍然拒绝看他的时候，克拉克干脆伸手去捏住他的下巴将他扭向自己，欧米茄立刻瞪了过来，像是不敢相信他居然会这么对待自己。

“拜托，我只是要一个名字。”

他们彼此对视了一会儿，欧米茄的眉头紧蹙，似乎在飞速的思考，直到忽然间彻底舒展开。他重新放松身体，神色懒倦，然后舔了舔自己的下唇，舌尖几乎擦过克拉克的指关节。

“不是今天，但你会知道的。”欧米茄回答。

克拉克继续审视他，直到确信自己未从对方脸上看到欺骗后才勉强松开手，把另一边的那件外套递了过去。欧米茄在里面翻找了一会儿，然后忽然侧头看向他。

“你可以先走了。”他毫不客气的说，表情就像是在挑衅克拉克再敢反驳自己一次试试，但下一秒，他忽然又换上两人初遇时的诱惑姿态，眼神玩味，翘着嘴角的调补充道，“不必担心，我们会再见的。”

“恕我直言，先生，但我凭什么要相信你？”克拉克不满的瞪着他。

欧米茄先是挑高眉毛，然后抿唇一笑，他抬手轻拍了拍年轻阿尔法的脸颊，轻佻的回答说：“就凭是你自己主动跟着我进了这个房间，大兵。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 既然是pride and prejudiceAU那后续剧情肯定要搞点事才能圆满he，所以犹豫一发完还是继续写下去，看大家的想法吧  
> Ps：是的，本蝙最后找的玩意是个塞子，和十八太太还有鸭崽讲到这个梗的时候就说了我是真的很想写骗精老o蝙，至于为啥骗到老实人头上也是有（涉及剧透）的理由的……
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
